h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Rings
The Moon Rings are mermaid tail-shaped rings with a moonstone embedded in the middle. It is a powerful object, and may be used for perform powerful magics. At some point in time, the first mermaids saw the power and strength of a moonstone and created a ring (talisman) for the other mermaids as a means to help them channel and direct her power more efficiently. About The Moon Rings store moonlight and only works in a place that can receive full moonlight, such Lyla used it to open the Trident Cave, but it did not work inside. When the mermaid graduates in the Mermaid School, she is given a Moon Ring and is initiated in their respective pod. If a mermaid loses her Moon Ring, it will be near impossible to receive a new one unless they can prove to their respective mermaid council their worth. The Moon Rings accompany the merpeople's transformation, i.e. if they take a human form, the Moon Ring will remain in place and vice versa. It was Aquata's Moon Ring that allowed Nixie, Sirena, and Lyla to get legs. Rita later teaches the girls to use the Moon Ring's power when she agrees to help them. It is implied that the Moon Rings need to be placed in shells to function. Improper use of powers or less powers than required is also implied to cause problems, as seen when Lyla and Sirena attempted to stop a rainstorm using the Moon Ring without Nixie, causing snowfall indoors. The rings' source of power is placed within the moonstones. Moon Rings also depletes over time, and to load them, they have to be exposed to the light of the Full Moon, or another object that stores full moonlight, such as the Trident. Owners *Rita Santos (she gave it to Lyla) *Sirena (from Aquata) *Nixie (the one Zac Blakely found in the ocean) *Lyla (Rita's moon ring) *Aquata (got a second one) *Maya (a mermaid pod member) *Mermaid Pod members (majority) *Unnamed Mermaid (formerly, Zac found her ring in ocean) *Mimmi *Ondina *Evie McLaren Powers *'Cure'- The rings have the power to heal as shown when the girls (Sirena & Nixie) and Rita were able to heal Lyla when she was accidentally zapped by the Trident. *'Chlorokinesis' (Plant Manipulation)- It can also be used to grow/manipulate plants as Rita made the seaweed grow and this could be used to provide camouflage, and the same thing could also be used on a kelp forest as stated by Rita. *'Force Field'- It could be used to provide a magic shield/force field, like in "Decision Time", the girls used their Moon Rings at the same time to prevent Cam from being turned into a merman and taking over Mako. *'Coma'- They also seem to have the ability to put people into a type of coma as seen in "Moon Ring 2" when the girls were trying to get the moon ring from Zac, they accidentally used their powers on the moon ring and the blast hit Rita, knocking her unconscious. *'Legs Spell'- Merpeople can perform a spell to grow legs, but that kind of magic is possible only on Full Moon. As the Moon Rings store the light of the moon, the mermaid who has this ring, need not wait until the full moon to grow legs. The legs are equal to that of humans who have been turned into mermaids by magic: while dry they have legs, but as soon as the water hits them they grow tails. It's not known if this spell is reversible, but most likely is. * Enlargement Spell- Merpeople can perform a spell to enlarge an object like when Mimmi used the Moon Ring to make the crayfish bigger. * Shrinking- Merpeople can shrink objects. Mimmi shrunk the crayfish after making it too big and Evie accidentally shrunk herself when trying to remove the ring from her finger. * Duplication Spell- Merpeople can perform a spell to duplicate matter in number. Mimmi and Ondina performed the spell successfully. * Sleep Spell- Merpeople can perform a spell to make someone fall asleep. Ondina performed the spell on David after he was enchanted by Sirena's song. Trivia *The Trident and the Moon Ring, both share a Moonstone, only the one in the Trident is much bigger, thus the power of the Trident is one hundred times more powerful than the Moon Ring. *A mermaid only gets her Moon Ring when their training is complete in Mermaid School and they are initiated into the Pod. * It is not known what happens if a land-person is wearing the ring on a Full Moon, but it probably would be dangerous, as stated by the girls. Gallery File:Mako Mermaids Moonring.jpg Tumblr nmitmlsb1M1uotqdzo4 400.gif|The mermaids using their Moon Rings to create a force field (gif) Tumblr npi458G93C1uotqdzo4 400.gif|Nixie using her Moon Ring (gif) Sirena looking into the moonlight.jpg|Sirena using her Moon Ring Nixie learning how to use Moon Ring.JPG|Nixie using the Moon Ring Nixie using Moonring.JPG|Nixie using the Moon Ring Rita12.JPG|Rita using the Moon Ring Tumblr nm9kcbLQOS1uotqdzo2 400.gif|Sirena using her Moon Ring (gif) Category:Jewelry Category:Known things Category:Mako: Island of Secrets